


Apple in the Rain

by clankfandom100



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Non-Binary Tee, Rain, Romance, Tee uses they/them and he/him pronouns but i'm using they/them in this fanfic, so i decided to take matters to my own hand and give tee justice, tee was badly written in ppt1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clankfandom100/pseuds/clankfandom100
Summary: Stuck out in the rain, the Tetris King of all people receive help from a very familiar red-haired friend.
Relationships: Ringo Ando/Tee
Kudos: 18





	Apple in the Rain

There was a sound of the school bell ringing and before you know it? Classes were over for Ringo Ando and honestly it was quite exhausting for her to say the least but she managed to make her way through the entire day whatsoever. Her classmates wasted no time to head out the door and either went straight home or went to some sort of after school activity or club.

It was just an average school day for her though, nothing too important happened other than the usual but she is aware that it was rainy outside. Ah, rain. Ringo personally isn't a fan of the rain but there's no used on dwelling, just like any other people she brought an umbrella as she was heading out towards the main school gate, all alone. 

She remembered talking to Maguro about the topic of walking back home together just like they always did when they were children but Ringo politely denied the invitation, reassuring him that the rain couldn't be that bad but that was earlier in the morning.

Was she right about the rain couldn't be that bad? Well, no. Of course not. The rain seemed to be getting worse and worse as she can probably figured by now.

".....Rain again, huh?" Came out a frustrated huff from the red-haired apple girl as she took a couple of minutes to take deep breathes while still making her way home with the umbrella on her hand. "Guess I better hurry home before I get soaking wet."

She could see other fellow students just walking home together in the rain considering the fact Ringo is fully aware that a few of them shares the same walk routine as she did and it reminded her about this morning that she politely denied Maguro's invitation in case the rain gets worse. 

Ringo tried not to think about it too much as she was humming her usual tune, the same tune she always does when she walks home by herself. Luckily, to her sudden relief it's not heavy heavy rain but still heavy rain regardless.

There was a shortcut that Ringo knows and it was to the shopping district, that same shopping district where her home lies and that's the Ando Family Fresh Produce and everybody in Suzuran should know the name considering, well! It was ran by Ringo's family!

Without any hesitation, she went through the shortcut. It took around four to five minutes for Ringo to make her way as she sighed.

"Whew! Finally made it through in this ra-" Before she truly resumed her path, Ringo saw a familiar figure sitting by the bench, they looked a bit troubled.

"Captain's Report, I'm experiencing heavy water droplet thingys falling from the sky." They began to mumble to themselves but Ringo knew that voice from anywhere. It was the voice of her dear old friend Tee and she wasted no time to actually approach them with a friendly wave and a smile.

"Oh! Tee! I didn't expect for you to actually be in the rain! Are you lost again or something? Where's your crew?" Ringo seemed to still holding the umbrella in her hand.

".....? Ah! Ringo, it's always a pleasure to see you." Tee returned that said wave but Ringo could tell they were soaking wet. "So....you called those little water droplets rain? Honestly, me and my crew went our separate ways after we arrived in your world once again."

"Yeah, it's called rain." She nodded in confirmation. "How long were you in the rain?"

"If I have to guess the estimate time? About thirty minutes." Tee answered her question, but appeared to be frowning. Well, considering the fact they seemed to soften up a bit more made Ringo quite happy. She remembered when Tee was stoic all the time. Maybe it's a good thing they changed since the last time Ringo and Tee personally encountered each other.

"Thirty minutes?! Tee, you're soaking wet!" Ringo began to do the unexpected as she offered her umbrella to the Tetris King, but it's obvious where this is going.

".......Ringo? Just, what are you doing?" Tee started to tilt their head in confusion.

"I'm offering you to be under the umbrella, of course. I'm just not gonna let you get soaking wet even more." Ringo huffed, but Tee knew she was being serious.

"Are...you sure? Ringo, I'm not gonna personally question it but if that's what you truly want then I guess I'll be more than willing to accept your offer." Tee closed their eyes as they began to get up from the bench as they became close to Ringo.

"Of course I don't mind Tee, this umbrella is big enough for us to both get protected by the rain." Ringo smiled as she began to hold Tee's hand with her own free hand, a gesture that caught the Tetris King off guard. "Shall we get going? I can introduce you to my parents. I'm pretty sure they would love to meet you, Tee!"

"Ah, of course. By all means. Feel free to lead the way Ringo. You know the place as much as I do." Tee nodded but did a rare, small smile.

"Great! Let's get going!" With a huge smile coming from Ringo's lips and before they can truly make their way to the shopping district, she paused for a minute. "Oh, yeah! One more thing!" She kissed Tee on the cheek and that was enough for them to blush. "Hehe! Tee, you should've seen the look on your face! You're blushing!"

"....Ah." That's right, Tee was blushing and they kept that blush as both Tee and Ringo began to walk home. Ah, it was unexpected for Ringo but honestly? Tee didn't mind the kiss on the cheek. It was a memory that both Tee and Ringo won't ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! You expected another P5 fanfic don't you? Guess again because Teerin brainrot goes brrrr
> 
> I hope I did Tee justice though! I really like them but I decided to give them more character (as in: expressing their feelings a bit more, make them not stoic all the time y'know?) cause I'm not a fan of canon Tee.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this fanfic and apologizes if it's a bit OOC :')


End file.
